


Secrets

by Fan1BellaSwan



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan1BellaSwan/pseuds/Fan1BellaSwan
Summary: A one-shot that will reveal big things about the Cullen's and show that Carlisle isn't who it seems. Rosalie and Emmett have something that will change everyone's life. Esme will find her mate because Carlisle isn't her mate. And two families will become one.





	Secrets

The Cullen's were hanging out on a Sunday morning. Bella had recently changed into a vampire and had adjusted pretty clear at this 'new' life. Alice and Jasper were watching a movie at the living room, along with Bella, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett. Esme was taking care of her plants, and Carlisle was talking on the phone with Siobhan from the Irish Coven. They were planning for a visit to Ireland. 

Suddenly, the door bell rang, and Emmett went to answer, shock written to his face. On their door stood the Volturi themselves.

Carlisle, he boomed. The Volturi are here. Everyone rushed to the door. How didn't I see this coming, Alice asked.

Dear Alice, don't be afraid. Aro said. We have come here for your benefit, your own benefit, he completed while glaring to Carlisle.

What's the meaning of this, Aro? Rosalie asked impatiently. Emmett rubbed her back soothingly. Calm down, he whispered on her ear. 

Dear, Rosalie it has come to our attention that your father here is planning to dethrone us. He has manipulated everyone of you and wants to use you as his weapons, but I am sure you wouldn't know that. Aro glared harder at Carlisle.

I don't know what are you talking about, Aro? What's the meaning of this? He growled at him, making Jane using her power on him, and having him scrjeaming in pain.

Please stop, Esme cried.

Jane stopped and stared sadly at Esme. he is not even your mate Miss Cullen. Everyone in the room gasped. 

Can you explain please? Edward said.

Sure. Caius said kindly, which surprised us. Let's sit down

Carlisle roared. You come here and lie to my family, then you want to sit down and talk? 

Damn, right. Carlisle. Marcus hissed. You will and your family would want nothing to do with you afterwards.

You see Carlisle here is using you to dethrone us. His power is to block powers. He couldn't do it to Edward because he could read minds and Alice and Jasper because they weren't his childes. Though, he blocked yours, Rosalie and Emmett. You had powers that could change the vampire community. 

What?! Rosalie and Emmett yelled and glared at Carlisle. 

He blocked them because he wanted to keep you away from us. He planned to take over the vampire world and he couldn't do it if your powers were unblocked. He had Eleazar as acquaintance so he could read them and know what to block. He has brainwashed you so you hate us. Also look at our eyes and tell us what we drink.

They are gold, Bella gasped.

Exactly, Jasper added.

We changed to animal blood 1,000 years ago. My sister Didyme didn't want to kill anymore humans and we all changed for the better. Though, I am sure he told you we were cruel human drinkers. 

Didn't your sister died? Emmett asked.

Who told you that? Aro asked shocked. 

Carlisle, Bella said sending daggers at her coven leader.

Didyme is the fourth leader and her husband, Alistair is also a King but on the throne Didyme stands as a Queen. Caius explained. I have Athenodora and Aro has Sulpicia. The only one without a mate is Marcus, he gestured to his brother who looked at Esme.

So, how did you find out about all of this/ Rosalie asked.

The Denali's came for a visit. Aro explained. And Jane and Alec overheard them saying that it would be a great castle for them once they took over. Then, I called them on the throne room, and heard their thoughts. They had it planned greatly. They would have killed Jane and Alec trying to go unnoticed and then they wuld call Carlisle to come and fight. Not to be boring, Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, Irina, Tanya and Garrett are punished. They are dead.

How dare you? Carlisle roared. You killed my mate. Everyone gasped and Esme stood up and slapped Carlisle.

You filthy shit, you were controlling me all this time. She said and went to sit next to Marcus. I feel connected to you, are we mates? 

Yes, he replied and kissed her.

Get out of the house, Carlisle yelled and take your hands of my wife. 

You are not to talk Carlisle, Rosalie growled at him. Aro which are your powers? 

Now about it, I want you to be calm. Rosalie you have human traits. You can get pregnant and make other female vampires pregnant too. You Emmett have telekinesis. And you Esme has mind control. 

It all happened in a blur. Rosalie lunged for Carlisle and bit him hard on the neck, pulling his head off with her teeth. She went outside and lit his body on flames, marking his end.

So are you coming with us? Jane and Felix asked excitedly. 

Totes. Emmett boomed with a laugh. Esme and the others smiled.

19 hours later, they were in Volterra and started introduced themselves in the guard. 

Guys, I would like you to meet Esme. Marcus said to the wives, Didyme and Alistair. My mate.

The three women rad to Esme and hugged her. Welcome to the family, Esme. they said altogether. 

Did you kill the bastard, Alistair spat.

Yeah. Demetri smirked.

So, you are the Cullen's, Heidi said smiling. I am Heidi. Felix's mate.

I am Renata, Alec's mate. You already know, Jane and Demetri are together. She said happily. 

I am Chelsea, and this is my mate Afton. Chelsea said. Nice to meet you, Afton said too.

And here is Corin and Santiago, Aro said. They are mates as well. 

Hey guys, Corin smiled and hugged the girls while Santiago fist bumped the boys.

So that is our family, you like it? Marcus said wrapping his arms around Esme.

I loved it, she said and they hugged lovingly.


End file.
